Intro
"Captain, please reconsider!" "Oh, why? It's not like there's anything else to do at this time! Besides, I have a gigai prepared and everything! Just a day, please Nanashi!" Two shinigami walked down a hallway in what seemed to be a large mansion, passing by several others who greeted them as they went by. "Good morning captain, good morning vice-captain!" They said. The two mearly nodded and replied with short hellos as they continued on with their discussion. The first shinigami was a tall, blond-haired man who was wearing what appeared to be a captains haori, but instead of a symbol for one of the Gotei 13 squads, the symbol for the Kido Corps donned the back. He seemed to be in a perpetually good mood. This was Shunketsu, captain of the Gotei 13. The second man was vastly different in terms of appearance; he wore a nave-blue hakama, a black shirt and handwraps, in addition to a green shawl. He didn't look to pleased at the moment. This was Nanashi Hito, the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. "Captain," Hito began, "You have several duties here that need to be fulfilled, shinigami from the Gotei 13 are already out patrolling the human world, there's no need for a captain like yourself to go there!" He insisted. "B-but it's boooooring here! I haven't had nuthin' to do 'cept fill out papers and open the gates a few times...I wanna just go for a visit! C'mon, think of it like a mini vacation! You can come along, too!" He stated cheerfully. Hito paused a moment. The thought of a day off did intrigue him; few opportunities like this exist. As much as he hated to admit it, he was already seduced by the desire to join Shunketsu on his mindless trip. "Alright," He conceded, "But i'm only going along so I can keep an eye on you!" He lied, intending to go off and explore himself as soon as they got there. So, after only a while, Shunketsu and Nanashi were standing in the human world, invisible to mortal eyes and senses. "Nanashi." Shunketsu began. "You sense that, right?" He asked. A large spirit energy was emminating nearby. "A hollow." Hito confirmed. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go after it!" He continued, heading off in the direction of said hallow, his Captain right behind him. The pair arrived in what was probably a forest area in a clearing. The Hollow in question was rather...strange looking. It resembled a giant, skeletal, fat frog or toad. It stood well over ten feet tall. As they arrived, they witnessed the creature finish swallowing what looked to be a soul. "You...." It said, as they slowed down. "You'll...make the sixth and seventh shinigami i've eaten today." It claimed, turning to face them fully. "Captain." Nanashi said. "I'll take this." He knew full well how his captain did things and, after hearing the claim of this hallow, did not feel as merciful as Shunketsu would probably be. He stepped forward, pulling out his zanpakuto and holds it strait up. "Rise above the heavens, Raikouroddo!" He called out, as a lightning bolt came down and struck in a blinding flash. When visibility returned, Nanashi was holding a long iron pole. Not waiting for the hollow to respond, Nanashi quickly called "Boruto", and fired a quick jolt of lighting from the tip of his pole. With lightning speed, however, the Hollow jumped aside, dodging it. "Wha-" Nanashi started, before recieving a fast kick in the gut from the Hollow's leg, sending him flying back. He landed roughly on the ground. "What the hell was that!?" He demanded as he sat up. "I am one of the fastest beings alive, Shinigami, lightning will not hit me." The Hollow claimed, now standing over him. As it opened it's mouth to bite down, however, Nanashi heard a faint noise. "Hado 33" Instantly, a blue flash shot out of nowhere, as the Hollow jumped upwards to avoid the attack. As he did, Shunketsu appeared above him even further, pointing down. "Bakudo 9" He called out, and the Hollow's body began glowing red, and it fell down to earth with a large thud. "I'm sorry, Nanashi...it's still your fight." Shunketsu said as he reappeared on the ground, stepping aside to let his lieutenant through. "Just a moment ago, Hollow, you claimed to have eaten five other shinigami today." Nanashi said, stepping forward. "I'll kill you now, and then five times more, to avenge them." He said. "Captain, if you will." He asked, and Shunketsu activated one of his unique spells. Not only did this spell bind the opponent, but it also let them live on, through any injury, as long as Shunketsu was casting it. "Let's begin the death penalty, Hollow..." An hour and a half later, and Shunketsu and Nanashi had returned to the Kido Corps. "I think...i'll do paperwork for now...such sad events don't really make the human world worth going to." The captain commented. Nanashi smiled, and walked ahead, off to grab said paperwork. Notes *Yeah this is my first story featuring Shunketsu...it's really just something to introduce him.--Kasei 06:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC)